Weird World of Anime
by oni219
Summary: This story really has no plot...just read. It's funny!
1. chapter1

**Yeah yeah this is the thing everyone puts up. I don't own InuYasha or anything. But I do own my stories about it and a lot of other things. I hope you like it. Please review. And Enjoy!**

This is the weird world of Anime. One day Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by the well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome," Kagome, why do we go through a well?" Kagome looked at him and smiled, " This is an anime, where anything can happen." He looked confused.

Shippo came out, formed as Kikyou, " Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked at Shippo and saw Kikyou, " Ki...Kikyou?" Shippo turned into a form of Kikyou's that was scary. " Come on Inuyasha. Come to Hell with me. You know you want some of your dead girlfriend." Inuyasha freaked out.

A big boom suddenly came from the forest. They went to it and it was a squirrel. The squirrel came out. " Hey! It's the characters from that anime called InuYasha! I really didn't like Kilala in the movie. They need a new cat." Kilala came out, " What! How can you say that!" The squirrel stuck his tongue out. Kilala went over to him and did a thunder bolt attack. " Pikacku!" Kilala yelled out and struck him. Inuyasha went up to her," Kilala, I didn't know you could talk or do thunder bolts." Kilala meowed.

Miroku came to them with about 50 hand marks on his face. They went up to him, " Miroku, have you been groping girls again?" The red hand marks faded away. He smiled his lecherous smile and nodded. " I went to a land full of girls. Everywhere was a girl in a bikini. I had to grope all of them." Shippo looked at him," Is that why you have all those hand marks?" Miroku shook his head, " No...My dear Sango was one of them and she slapped me." Kagome looked around. " Where is Sango?" She wondered. Miroku looked behind him and saw Sango on the ground, about to grope Miroku. " Uh...Hi guys." She said as she got up. Everyone just blinked. She went up to Inuyasha and held his hand, " Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome put her hand in a fist and pushed Sango on the ground," No. I love him."

Sango started to cry. Miroku went up to Sango," My dear Sango. What is the matter?" Sango started to rub his butt. Miroku froze," Sa...Sango what are you doing?" Shippo went up, " Oh...I want to touch Miroku's butt next!" he yelled. Inuyasha blinked as it seemed that everyone wanted to grope Miroku. " What is going on?" " An anime." They all said. " Where anything can happen."

On the other side of the forest was Sesshomaru. He was in a beauty shop getting his hair done. Naraku was in with him. They were talking about things. Sesshomaru was drying his nails," So I tolled Jaken that I don't love him anymore. I don't love toads. I just had to get out of the house after that when he started to cry." Naraku laughed, " That is so like a toad." Sesshomaru started to laugh.

Well anyways back to Inuyasha and them. They were just about to eat. Everyone seemed to be back to normal. Until... " Hey where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. " You won't get away this time!" Ash yelled as he through a pokeball. Kagome got up and Shippo jumped onto her. " What are you doing?" Kagome asked. " That pokemon is mine." Ash said. Kagome laughed a bit. " You are in the wrong anime. If you are looking for Pokemon, then go to the tree. Then take a left." Ash laughed a bit," Oh sorry. Come on Pikachu." Ash yelled as he was leaving. Kilala dressed up as Pikachu came running up and she burped up Pikachu's tail. Inuyasha was confused again, " What is this?" Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Ash all said, " This is an anime. Where anything can happen."

Sesshomaru and Naraku were coming out of the shop. " Well we'll have to do this again some time." Sesshomaru walked off into the forest only to see Jaken and Rin. Naraku walked the other way, putting his baboon suit on. " Yeah we will have to." He said as he tried not to mess up his hair. Sesshomaru said in his regular voice," Come. I, Sesshomaru, know where Inuyasha is." Jaken imitated Sesshomaru, " Oh. I, Lord Sesshomaru, know where everything is." he whispered to himself. Sesshomaru looked at him and got out the Tenseiga and sliced him. Of course it didn't really do anything. " Don't do that again or else I, Sesshomaru, will use Toukijin and will not bring you back to life." Jaken got freaked out, " I thought you loved me..." Sesshomaru looked up," I tolled you, I don't want to be with you, and stop hanging around me." Jaken started to cry, " I will follow you until you love me again." (And that is why Jaken follows Sesshomaru all of the time. Now back to the story)

Suddenly Inuyasha and them heard something. " It's time to duel!" Yugi said as he transformed into Yomi. Kagome went up to him, " You are in the wrong anime too." Yomi looked around, " Oh sorry. I have to get back and duel with Maric . Where can I find Yugioh?" " Go to the well and take a right. If you see a big tree, then you have gone too far. You should see a sign that says your show." Kagome said as she pointed into the forest. " Thank you. I'm off to save the world." He said and went off. Inuyasha was still so confused, " What's going on here?" Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, Rin, Jaken, Yugi, and Shippo all said, " This is an anime where anything can happen." Inuyasha looked around, " What?" Well Yugi left and again they heard something. It was coming from the middle of the forest. When they got there, a big stadium with there. They went inside to find Kurama fighting in his full fledge form.

Sesshomaru came to the stadium. He looked at Rin and smiled a bit. Then looked at Jaken, " Jaken, look after Rin while I'm gone." Jaken looked at him sadly, " Why do I always have to watch Rin?" Sesshomaru looked the other way, " Because she likes you." Sesshomaru went into the stadium. Jaken looked at Rin with glowing eyes, " Rin, you like me?" He thought, " Finally. I don't have to whine over Sesshomaru." Rin glared at him as he came up to her to give her a hug. " I don't like you. I like Kohaku." Jaken stopped, " You like that brat?" Rin walked away. Jaken looked over at the stadium, " Sesshomaru lied to me...He must be hiding his real self." Jaken thought as he started to walk over to the stadium. Rin started off to look for Kohaku.

**Ok well hope you like this part. I am working on the other parts, but it will be done soon. Please please please review. I want to see if people actually read this stuff so I can put up the next chapter. **


	2. chapter 2

**Again I don't own InuYasha or anything else. But I do own my stories I am never going to finish... Well as we were. **

InuYasha and the gang were in a Stadium. Sesshomaru went inside, as did Jaken. Rin went looking for Kohaku. InuYasha stopped outside of the arena. He looked and another demon was there. Two of them were there. It was Yoko Kurama and that fox announcer. It was a fight between Yoko and some other guy. Kagome looked at InuYasha then at Yoko Kurama. She went up to InuYasha," Inuyasha. I didn't know you have a twin brother." Inuyasha looked at Kagome," My only brother is that toad lover, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru hears this, " I broke up with Jaken!"

On the other side, Teem Yuramashi was watching Yoko fight the little human. Suddenly Kuwabara noticed Inuyasha and them on the other side of the field. " Hey, you guys. Who are they?" He said as he pointed at them. The fox announcer noticed them," This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen. There is a new team here!" Inuyasha went up to them," What is this place?" Everyone in the whole stadium said," This is an anime, where anything can happen." Inuyasha shook his head, " No... What are you people doing in my show?" Naraku appears suddenly," Hey this isn't your show. If it wasn't for me, you would be looking for a pet store to go to." Inuyasha looked at him and growled. Naraku went in front of Kagome and took her hand," My love, come with me." He said as he got down on his knees. Kagome looked at him and blushed. Just then, Sesshomaru looked back, with all of his fan girls walking behind. " I am sorry my fan girls, but I must go now." The fan girls all blushed and waved," Ok Sesshomaru, we love you!" The said as they waved and giggled.

Sesshomaru went inside, not noticing Jaken following him. Sesshomaru looked at Yoko Kurama. " Inuyasha..." He said. Inuyasha turned and noticed Sesshomaru, " Sesshomaru..." He said with a growl. Sesshomaru looked at Yoko then Inuyasha," Which one is Inuyasha?" Yoko looked at everyone," Hello all." Sesshomaru looked at Yoko," Kurama? Is that you?" Yoko let go of the human and went over to the side, " Yep. Hi Sesshomaru. Long time no see." InuYasha looked at all of them and shouted, " What! This doesn't make any sense!" Kagome went up to him. " That's okay, InuYasha. This is an anime, where anything can happen."

InuYasha went up to them all. " What show is this now?" He said. " Maybe if I go along, everything will go back to normal." He thought. " This is Yu-Yu-Hakusho." Said on character. InuYasha looked at Kagome. Kagome stepped up. " Oh. Well this is the wrong anime. Here let me send you back." Kagome said. Kikyou suddenly appeared " Kagome. Let me help you with that. It's better to use more than one priestess." Kikyou said in a sweet voice. Kaede came as well. " No three is better than two." She said in her old voice. Miroku ran up. " And let a monk help." He said. In an instant, the stadium was gone and everyone was outside. A line started to form behind Kagome. First it was Sesshomaru, then Sango, and so on. " What is going on?" Kagome asked. " I love you Kagome." He said. Kouga went up to her. " No I do." Miroku went up. " No I do. Sorry Sango, but you just can't compete with a girl who wears mini-skirts.


End file.
